olympian royalty
by 88556622G
Summary: percy, nico and thalia lose their moms right after birth, and are raised on olympus. what could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**brand new story! **

**i do NOT own percy jackson and the olympians, or any of rick riordans characters!**

* * *

**third person**

* * *

three brothers sat in the hospital waiting room. their 'wives' were giving birth at the moment, and they werent allowed in the rooms. but something was off that night. one man, the eldest, complained he felt death in the air, which worried them all. the eldest brother darkbrown hair and near black eyes. his skin was really pale, as if he never got any sun. he was wearing an all black suit, but it was only somewhat formal. he had been on a date at a fancy resturant when maria went into labour, and didnt have time to change. the middle child looked like he came from a beach, which was true. he had just been at montauk, at a beach cabin with sally when she went into labour. he was wearing a simple blue button-up shirt and bermuda shorts with sandals. a fine trace of sand could be seen on her feet, if you looked closely. he has messy black hair and intense sea-green eyes. the youngest brother had also came from a fancy resturant. he had dirtyblonde hair and electric blue eyes. for some odd reason, he looked more mature than his older brother, which could be true. he was wearing a pinstripe suit.

if you didnt know, you wouldnt be able to tell the three were brothers. they were that different. on an odd coincedence, their 'wives' were giving birth at the same time, making the children "quadruplets" because the eldest brother was having twins. a boy and a girl. the youngest brother was having a girl, and the middle brother a boy. now to explain the "wives" thing. these men were actually gods. the big three to be exact. as in hades poseidon and zeus. since all three broke their pact to never have anymore children at the sametime, they let it slide. but these children would be extremly powerful, and dangerous. but they knew since their pact was made on the river styx, the children would have extremly hard lives. that, or it would punish their 'wives'. so the gods were extremly stressed. all of a sudden hades paled even more. a sweaty doctor came out of the room their 'wives' were in.

"i would like to say, congratullations, the babys are mostly fine... maria only made it with one twin. im sorry to say but the girl died, but her twin brother is alive and healty, as well as the other. the girls lungs were cut off and she didnt make it... but i have more news. sally and maria lost too much blood giving birth... im terribly sorry." he told the gods. hades and poseidon broke into tears for the women, while zeus comforted his older siblings.

"but theres more." the doctor continued. " julia doesnt want to keep your daughter, and just walked out on her. julia left the hospital already. im sorry" now zeus was angry. julia would pay for this. now all their kids were parentless.

"oh yes, i forgot, sally and maria named the kids before they passed on." the doctor said. poseidon and hades perked up." sally named your boy perseus, or percy. and maria named the kids bianca and nico, but bianca passed on with her mother. and julia doesnt give a f*** about her daughters name, at least thats what she said."

"may we see our children?" hades asked.

"of course, follow me." the doctor said leading them to the nursery. when they saw them, they knew right away whose child was whose without looking at the nametags. the only girl in the nursery was zeuses. she had tufts of black hair on her head and medium tone skin. the boy with black fuzz on his head and naturally tanned skin was poseidons boy, perseus. and the pale baby boy with a small patch of dark brown on his head was nico, hades child.

"thalia." zeus said.

"huh?" but poseidon and hades asked.

"her name is thalia." zeus said, finalizing it. after fininishing the birth certificates, the gods left with their children. once outside, they went into an alleyway. covering the childrens eyes, they flashed to olympus, home of the gods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the anticipated part two! Sorry for not updating sooner. I was at my dads and we have no computer there. Soon I will be on a no electronics vacation…. Prolly wont update again for another week or two… sorry.**

No ones pov

The three gods flashed into Olympus, making sure there babies eyes were covered. All the other gods had gotten wind of the three childrens birth, and were awaiting the arrivals of the big three, not expecting the special pacage that they came with. When they entered the throne room, Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite rushed the three gods angrily.

"How could you!" they all shouted. The brothers stuttered as the wives ripped the children from their arms, wanting to punish them for being alive. But when they looked at the babies, their angry looks softened. It was because the children looked like child size, and in Thalias case, gender changed, versions of their husbands. And they couldn't harm the 'little angels' soon they were cooing and awing at the newborns, while the other gods looked on confused.

"aherm… Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, why I ask did you bring these infants here to Olympus. We are not allowed to interfere with our childrens lives you know." The wise Athena asked. But when she saw the anger and sadness in the elder gods eyes, she regretted it.

" my partner died giving birth to my son." Hades and Poseidon said. They received sympathetic looks from the others.

" and my partner gave up Thalia at birth, she said she was disqusted by her." Zeus thundered **(sorry….. couldn't help it.)** Now anger was evident.

"so why are they here?" hermes asked.

" because we want to try and raise them on Olympus, to be great and king heroes." Zeus said. The other gods gasped at this.

" but father, that is not allowed." Artemis squeaked.

"we know that, but we will raise them because an orphanage will not cope with them, and they are extremely powerful. " Poseidon replied for his brother.

"oooooohhhh!" Aphrodite squealed. " we should totally raise them like royalty! Doesn't that sound FABOO!" Athena rolled her eyes.

"for once I have to agree with beauty queen over here, it is the best decision, and the wisest, we can all teach and train them, , and when the time comes we wil have them on our side no matter what, and have the three strong forces they create on our side in a war." All were shocked, for Athena and Aphrodite were agreeing on something. Before the big three could blink, Aphrodite had nabbed the infants and was holding all of them, sitting in her throne. She was cooing and giggling.

"and I can make sure they grow up simply adorable!" she squealed. She kissed each child forehead, and after she snapped her fingers a pink perfumey like mist surrounded the babies before wearing off five seconds later. They were even cuter than before now.

"Aphrodite! What did you do!" the big three shouted.

"I only gave them my blessing." She said innocently. The gods jaws dropped. Pretty soon the other gods and goddesses were gathering around and giving their blessings too. All exept the big three. They would wait until they were older, and able to use the powers they already had. And so, that night, the very first Olympian royalty was created, all because of three infants.

**Thanks for reading peeps! Ttyl!**


	3. Chapter 3

364 days later.

Percy Nico and Thalia were running around the throne room, playing tag.

" muhahaha! I gots you now nico!" percy shouted chasing a squealing nico. They were running around hestias hearth, thalia chasing percy, percy chasing nico and nico cchasing thalia. All of them were hyper, hermes had just snuck them some candy. The kids were trying to wear ot off before their parents returned from buisness elsewhere. They knew that if caight this huper, there would be punishment. And not grounding, but punisment. Finnaly, they got tired, and just in time for the gods came in. They saw the three demogods sitting by the hearth, sleeping. Thalia was laying down with her head in percys lap, and percy was sleep sitting. Nico was also laying down, with his head on percys shins and his legs propped up on thalias hip. Aphrodite awed and took a picture. Apollo and ermes requested copies for blackmail, but aphrodite refused, so they snuck there own pictures woth there phones when the goddes wasnt looking. Since they were sleeping, the gods teleported them to their respectie bedrooms so they could have their meeting.

" this council meeting will now cone to order." zeus ordered. The other gods and goddesses sat in their thrones and syarted.

" this meeting is about the kids, as you know their birthday is tommorow and they will be crowned during then." zeus said.

" the crowns are ready father." hephasteus said.

" good, appollo how is the music coming?" zeus asked.

" excellent, i have prepared it myself" the sun god replied. After more discussing, the gods deemed the party ready. Tey would be kept secret from those the council didnt want to know though. Zeus dissmissed the council and they flashed off.

Poseidon pov

After the meetig, i went to perseuses room. He was sleeping soundly in his bed. His room was designed like under te ocean. His floor was sand that never stuck to you, his walls were painted like the ocean, with fish and seaweed and other things under the ocean. The roof was the same as the walls, but a sun could be roughly seen. His bed was made of coral with a seaweed green cover. All his bedroom furniture was also coral. Perseus looked so cute when he slept, and also drooled. So i left him alone and went to get his birthday persent.

Zeus pov

After i dissmissed the council i went to see thalia. She was sleeping in her bed, snoring. Her room was designed to look like you were on a cloud. The floor was fluffy and white, like a cloud. The walls were blue with clouds and birds on them. Same with the roof. Her bed was wooden with a bright blue cover. All her furniture was wooden with blie detailing on it. My beautiful daighter looked so happy so i left her alone to go het her present.

Hades pov

Since me and hestia had been made olympians, i was at the council and flashed out to go see nico after zeuss dissmissed us. Nico was in his bed, sprawled out awkwardly. He was snorig and drooling.. I snickered. His room had dark brown floors and black walls. His roof was also black. The walls had a skull print on them. His bed was grey and made of bones. He had black bedding. His furniture was made of black wood and bones. Nico was not a morning person, so i left him be to find a borthday present.

No ones pov

The big three happened to go to the same store. They met up at a to find the cchildrens presents. They were at the only store in olympis, and it carried everything you could ever want or need. After buying the presents, they went back to their palaces to make the final touches to their gifts. Once done, they headed back to olympus to prepare for tommorow


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, sorry this isnt a chapter, but im currently in need of OCS for my other story, the new kids at camp, and would love your contributions! Please see the story for information and a form! Remember to PM it!


	5. Chapter 5

Nopov

It was the three demigods birthday today. And all of the olympian council was exited. The council had decided to keep the kids a secret, with only certain minor gods and goddesses knowing. They were;amphitrite, persephone, hecate and triton. Amphitrite and triton knew from when percy came to the palace with his father. Persephone knew from when nico came to the underworld with hades, and hecate knew because she had been asked to put a secrecy spell, which would make them invisible and silent to those who the council didnt want to know about the 'minor big three' as people were calling them these days. The children had captured the hearts of everyone they met. Perseus, or percy, was the tallest in the group, at 2'3"and had shaggy black hair that seriously needed a trim. His skin was tan, and his seagreen eyes sparkled with mischeif. Thalia was about five centimeters shorter than percy, and had short spiky black hair. Her stormy blue eyes also were mischeivious and intimidating. And then there was little nico. He was only 2' tall, thus being the shortest. His dark brown hair was only slightly tidier than percys. His skin was quite pale, and his eyes were dark and intimidating, but not mischeivious. As of the moment, the three were in the playroom the gods had made for them. Thalia was playing with a plastic bow and arrows with soft pillow like pads on the end so they dint cause any damage. Nico was fooling around with some g.i. Joe action figures, makig them kill each other. Thats not disturbing in any way or a one year old... And percy was rocking on a rocking pegasus, its a rocking horse, but with a pegasus instead of a horse. The kids were havig fun, oblivious to the fact that it was their birthday. When their step moms came in the room, they didnt notice untill they were picked up by them. Hera took thalia to zeuses palace, amphitrite took percy to poseidons, and persephone took nico to hades. The kids whimpered since they had to be pried away from their playing, but smiled when they saw their fathers. They all squealed.

Zeus pov.

I picked up my precious daughter and spun her as she squealed. I hugged her and put her down on the ground.

" thalia, i need you to go with mommy hera now, she is going to dress you for a special party." i instructed the clueless girl.

" a party!" she giggled before rushing off with my wife. I smiled and flashed to the throne room, where the party was to be held.

Hades pov

When nico came with my wife i picked him up and threw him into the air as he screamed in delight.

" hi dadda!" he grinned.

" hello son, today we are going to a party on olympus, so i need you to go with momma to get ready okay." i told my son. He agreed, but didnt seem very happy about it. But once he found out the purpose of the party, he would definitly change his mind. I flashed to olympus to meet up with my brothers.

Poseidon pov

" daddydaddydaddydaddydad!" percy shouted when he saw me. I picked him up and ruffled his hair, making it messier. Oh well. I played with my son and amphitrite before sending him off after informing him of a party. He agreed to go only when i told him thalia and nico would be there. Once he and amphitrite left, i flashed to the throne room at olympus. Lets get this party started!"

Aphrodite pov.

I was awaiting my little royal demigods to come to my palace. I made sure that i got to dress them up. This is going to be fun fun fun!three flashes flashed in my personal beauty salon. They are here! I squealed mentaly.

" hello little ones!" i sad. They smiled at me and hugged my legs, shouting 'auntie aphy!' which is what they called me. I giggled and picked them up, i saw their step moms wae and flash away to help with party preparations as i got them dressed. I first set thalia and nico up with toys, and took percy to the back. I dressed him in some dark green board shorts with little cartoon dolphins on them and a grey button up shirt with some light green hawaiian flowers and a pair of grey sandals. I attempted to fix his hair, but it refused to go neat, so i applied a single green and a single grey streak to his hair and set him free. Next i pulled nico back with me. I put him in some black jeans with a black teeshirt and a dark brown aviators jacket with black details abd a big skull on the back. I tidied his hair and gave him some sunglasses, and he left to go play, strutting like a model, before tripping and giggling. Last but not least was thalia, this will be the funnest since she is a girl. I first put her in a dress, but she refused to wear it so i changed her to something different. Instead she was wearing yellow leggins with a silver skirt and a silver striped blouse. I left her hair down but added seven silver streaks in her hair, ten forced some makeup on her. She pouted after i was done and stormed off. I knew she would never forgive me after this. But oh well. I already knew her life partner, her first and only love, the one she would marry and have kids with. I sighed at the thought. They were perfect for eachother. Now that they were ready, it was time for the party. So i flashed me and the three children in front of the doors leading to the throne room. They opened and it was dark. I snuck off when the kids werent looking and hid with ares.

" hewwo?" i heard percy stutter. Then apollo turned on the lights and we all shouted surprise! The looks on their faces was priceless. It was joy, surprise and awe at the same time. Luckily Hephasteus had rigged a hidden camera for this purpose. Soon the kids had run to their fathers and were giving their legs bear hugs. The rest of us laughed at the childrens antics. Then they saw the presents and went wide eyed. The rest of us laughed. There were tree tables, one for each kid. Soon the kids were jumping up and down asking to open them. Everyone laughed and agreed. Once the present opening was done, each child was smiling hugely and laughing. Percy was playing with his new baby pegasus, black jack, thalia was chasing her pet eagle,king, around the room, and nico was letting his baby hellhound,mrs. O'leary give him a ride. And then, the kids fathers walked up to each of them carrying an etched wood box. I knew what they contained and sqeualed inside. This is it!

Present list:

Percy:

zeus: stuffed pegasus doll

hera: the little mermaid, finding nemo and march of the penguins. (movies)

Poseidon and amphitrite: a baby pegasus named blackjack and a miniature trident

Demeter: a grow your own seaweed kit.

Dionysus: a sheild with a trident on it.

Ares: a wooden toy sword

Aphrodite: she is letting him keep his birthday outfit.

Athena: a book of greek myths

Hades and persephone: a miniature surfboard.

Apollo: a set of toy cars.

Artemis: a moon shaped nightlight.

Hermes: a giant gummy bear.

Hephasteus: a box of tinkertoys.

Hestia: a special device that allows him to alter his bedroom as he gets older.

Thalia:

Zeus and Hera: her pet eagle, king and a fake master bolt.

Poseidon and amphitrite: a stuffed eagle holding a lightning bolt.

Demeter: a grow your own pine tree kit

Dionysus: sheild with a masterbolt on it.

Ares: a real bow and child safe arrows( only child safe because Zeus made sure they were)

Aphrodite: same as percy

Athena: a replica of aegis

Hades and persephone: four barbie dolls with punk clothes

Apollo: a doll house

Artemis: same as percy

Hermes: same as percy

Hephasteus: same as percy

Hestia: same as percy

Nico:

Zeus: a stuffed hellhound

Hera: coraline, paranorman and hercules movies)

Poseidon and amphitrite: g.i. Joe acrion figures.

Demeter: a grow your own whateverthosetreesinthefeild sofasphodelarecalled kit

Dionysus: a sheild with a helm of darkness on it.

Ares: a wodoen sword

Aphrodite: same as thalia

Athena: book of greek myths.

Hades and persephone: baby hellhound named mrs.o'leary

Apollo: a g. tank and ultra rare figurine

Artemis: same as percy

Hermes: same as percy

Hephasteus: same as percy

Hestia: same as percy


End file.
